


Just give in

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fucking, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since Harry could touch Louis.<br/>Harry is so sick of it that he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give in

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a small story with a lot of lust, passion and Larry action.   
> Hope you'll enjoy (:

It has been three years, three fucking long years since Louis told Harry they had to stop touching each other. Not only in public, but in private too. Management told Louis they would lose money and fans. Harry's fist punches a wall, still as mad as all those years ago. Who does Louis think he is? In private, no one would know, but Louis doesn't want to take any risks. He even started fucking a girl, that stupid ass. 

“Harry, are you almost ready? The show is about to start.” Harry hears Liam shout. It takes Harry back to the present.  
“Yes, I'm done.” He yells back.   
Before Harry enters the stage, he looks at Louis. The boy is tickling Liam and it makes Harry a little jealous. Louis is aloud to touch everyone except from Harry, but he has a plan in his head. He's gonna try and make Louis beg to touch him after the show is done. With that thought, Harry enters the stage with a big smirk on his face. Harry starts to dance like as if he's part of a porn movie. He shakes his ass, thrust his hips in the air and licks his lips like a pro. He sees Louis watching his every move, an horny look on his face. Harry smirks at him knowingly and Louis quickly looks away. Sadly, Louis is in his car as soon as he can, and Harry is a little disappointed. 

Harry keeps trying, and when the fifth show is almost done, he walks to Louis.   
“You can run, but you can't hide this time.” Harry whispers in Louis' ear.   
Harry sees Louis shiver and a satisfied feeling goes through Harry's stomach. When the show is done, Harry is smart enough to steal Louis' car keys.

“Give them back!” Louis says, a little angry.  
Harry grin grows even wider, and he shakes his head.  
“You're going to fill me up Louis, first my mouth, then my ass.” Harry whispers while he pushes Louis against the wall of his dressing room.   
“Please Harry. You know we can't.” Louis says annoyed.  
“But you want to.” Harry answers.  
“No.” Louis says, but Harry can see the lie clear in his eyes. Harry pushes his semi-hard crotch against Louis' and a moan leaves both their mouths. Harry feels that Louis' cock is already hard and a grin appears on his face.  
“Now kiss me, you fool.” Harry groans in the smaller boy's ear, and Louis finally gives in. 

He kisses Harry's lips softly at first, but Harry doesn't want soft. It's too late for that, much too late. Harry bites Louis' bottom lip roughly before he slips his tongue into Louis' mouth. His cock still grinding against Louis'. Moan after moan leaves Louis' mouth when their tongues fight for dominance. Harry knows Louis going to win, but he wants to show Louis just how hard he has missed him all those years. All of a sudden, Louis fists Harry's hair and puts him on his knees. Harry is now looking at Louis' bulge and he can't help but lick his lips.

“You are a little greedy, aren't you, Harry?” Louis says with a groan. Harry nods before he unzips Louis' trousers. Louis pushes his still clothed erection against Harry's mouth. The curly-haired boy bites it softly, loving the whimper that leaves the Tomlinson boy's lips. With his big hands, Harry pulls Louis' pants to the ground, his boxer soon follows. Louis' beautiful erection springs free and only the sight of it makes Harry's cock twitch in his pants. Oh God, finally Harry can hear Louis scream his name again. With that thought, Harry licks Louis tip. 

“Shit.” Louis moans, gasping for breath. Harry starts teasing him and licks around Louis' tip a couple of times. “Harry, please.” Louis begs and immediately, Harry takes Louis' cock into his mouth. How can he resist a begging Louis? Harry sucks hard, and Louis' hands fists Harry's hair hard. It makes the boy moan and the vibrations of them makes Louis moan too. After a minute or so, Louis starts to fuck Harry's mouth and Harry is very proud that he can take Louis' full length without gaging.

“Oh,... Shit Harry. Fuck.” Louis says with the sexiest moan he can muster.  
Harry knows that Louis' almost going to come, so he lays his hands on Louis' hot round bump. After two more thrusts, Louis' muscles contracts and his hot liquid goes trough Harry's throat. Louis pulls back and Harry licks the last cum off his lips. God, he had missed this.  
“Let's go home, Harry. I think I owe you something.” Louis says with a big grin on his lips. Harry nods and together they walk towards Louis' car.

***

“What, now? We're not home yet.” Harry says surprised.  
“I can't wait any longer, Harry. The look of your hard cock in that pants, shit, I need you now!” Louis says with a low, horny voice. He parks his car on a dark piece of the emergency road. Harry gets out of the car and settles on the backseat.   
“Undress.” Louis comments eagerly. Harry obeys and soon lies naked on Louis' leather car seats. Louis crawls towards me and takes my cock in his warm hand. A moan immediately leaves Harry's lips. 

“Do you want to be fucked, Harry?” Louis asks playfully.  
“Yes, please Lou.” Harry begs needy. A grin appears on Louis' lips as he pumps Harry's erection slowly. A whimper leaves Harry's pink mouth which Louis kisses softly. His tongue then trails the outlines of Harry's mouth before that same tongue slips into Harry's slightly parted lips. Louis' hand pumps a little harder. Harry lifts his hips in the air so it feels even better.

“No, Harry, you can't come until I fuck you senseless.” Louis whispers in Harry's ear softly. It makes it even harder for Harry to not come then and there. A pained sigh leaves his lips while Louis pushes Harry's hips back down.   
“Can you please fill me up? I want to scream your name.” Harry whispers with pleading eyes.  
“You bet you will scream for me baby.” Louis says before he bites in Harry's bottom lip. Harry's eyes roll in their sockets from pleasure. 

Louis leans over the front seats and Harry has a nice view on Louis ass. Because it's still clothed, Harry sits up and pulls Louis' pants down, boxer soon following. Louis is still looking for something in the glove box. After a couple of seconds, Louis positions his body better on Harry's, a bottle of lube in his hand. With a raised eyebrow, Harry looks at the lube. Harry's a little curious about it. Louis shrugs, playful grin on his face before he starts to rub some of it on his hard dick. Only the sight of it, makes Harry moan.

“Be patient, curly.” Louis whispers. Harry gasps for breath. It's ages ago since Louis called him that and it makes Harry's heart beat faster.   
“Lou.” Harry says, tears in his eyes.  
“Don't cry, you know I love you, right?” Louis says with a big smile.  
“I love you too, Loubear.” Harry answers with his heart thudding dangerously.  
Then Louis glides into Harry and it feels so good that Harry has to claw the seats. Carefully, Louis starts to move and Harry takes Louis' ass and squeezes it lightly. It makes Louis go faster while he strokes Harry's balls. It makes Harry shudder violently. He knows he won't be able to hold it for long.

“Louis, please.” The whisper leaves Harry's lips without his own permission. Louis grins and nods his head.  
“If you want to, you can come for me, Harry.” And the way Louis says his name, does the trick. Harry comes hard screaming Lou's name, while Louis is still fucking him. After a couple of thrusts, Louis comes too and he collapses on top of Harry. The curly boy smiles at the smaller boy, and it's in that exact moment that they know that they can't possibly be apart.


End file.
